Hades Breaks His Oath
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Lord Hades, in the form of Severus Snape, breaks his oath and sires a daughter with Hermione Granger. Follow Selene Granger as she puts up with her stepfather, travels to Camp Half-Blood, trains, battles monsters, and joins a quest to get back her father's helm of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hades Breaks His Oath

Rating: T

Summary: Lord Hades, in the form of Severus Snape, breaks his oath and sires a daughter with Hermione Granger. Follow Selene Granger as she puts up with her stepfather, travels to Camp Half-Blood, trains, battles monsters, and joins a quest to get back her father's helm of darkness. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

Chapter 1: That Special Mortal

It takes a special mortal to get Lord Hades attention and his sexual desire up. Lord Hades had been with many mortal women, much to his wife's fury, but none had captured his attention then Hermione Jean Granger. She had the wisdom of Athena, the bravery of his brothers, and an inner beauty that would make Aphrodite jealous. His son, Nico and his daughter, had managed to be born before the oath was made, but he knew that Zeus would attack any child that he sired. To pay him back for going after Zeus daughter. Still, despite the danger that siring another hero would pose, he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind.

She occupied his thoughts, he dreamed about her, wanted her with every fiber of his being. And so he did the one thing that gods are famous for doing, he wooed her. She and, he damn had to be a son of Poseidon; Potter had gone to collect Tom Riddle's Horcrux. Still, he knew where to find her. She had managed to get away from Malfoy Manor, along with Potter and Weasley, but he knew that he couldn't reach her until the Weasley brat was gone. The Horcrux would take care of that and then he would have her.

And sure enough the soul container did its job and Weasley left them alone. He hid in the woods, waiting for her to pass the safety of one of Hecate's wards. He was good at waiting, had waited for years for each soul to finally return to the Underworld so that Tom Riddle could be judged. Finally, at long last, Hermione was alone and away from the wards. He appeared and Hermione backed away, almost to the wards.

"Hello, Hermione," Hades said, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Snape," she said.

"That's not my real name," Hades told her. "My real name is Hades, Lord of the Dead. Never, since the last world war, has a mortal captured my attention. I've gone after the children of my brother, but I've always managed to keep my oath. However, you are so different from even Adolf's mother. Your inner beauty would get you cursed by my niece, your wisdom outshines even Annabeth Chase, and your bravery would put my brothers to shame. You go after the man that I've wanted down in my realm since he murdered that poor soul that haunts the girl's bathroom, disgusting act. I tried to keep my oath, but you're a tempting morsel.

"I want you Hermione Jean Granger. I have chosen you to bare another hero; the child will be a bridge, like all the others, between the mortal world and the gods. Your child, like all the others, will keep the Greek spirit alive. Take the child to Camp Half-Blood in New York City. Chiron will train it, for he's the best."

He saw her eyes fill with lust and he knew that he had her. He laid with her, breaking his oath, and in the morning he was gone, a card in her hand with the name 'Camp Half-Blood.' He watched her fight against Tom Riddle's forces and he even had to pretend to die. She came back and he could smell the child inside her, the tiny soul that had no idea what danger it was in.

"You could of told Harry that you're a-."

"God, he wouldn't have believed me," Hades said. "I smell the child, Hermione. I know that it's a girl! Name her Selene, I like that name."

He saw Hermione touching her stomach and she smiled. "Selene Granger! I do like it as well."

"Be warned, Hermione, there's a war coming. A war that has long since been foretold shall come. The child will be only three when this war breaks out. Keep her away from the States. The gods don't need to know that she's alive, Kronos doesn't need to know that she's alive."

Hermione nodded and then she left, to finish fighting her own war.

Hades watched as Hermione married Ron Weasley shortly after she gave birth to Selene. Entering the nursery he looked down at the child that he sired, the child that was born after the oath was broken. He was glad that she would never see the war between the gods and Kronos, a war that he knew would be decided by his son and daughter and any child of Poseidon and Zeus. He knew that Poseidon has broken his oath a couple of years ago and he hoped that he never had to go after his son.

Poseidon would have a field day and he didn't think that he could contend with having his brother mad at him. He already had one brother mad at him, but what could Zeus expect him to do?

"When you reach the States I shall bring forth my protection," he said. "The Furies will answer to you, guide you to Camp."

As he left, he had no idea how bad his daughter's life would become.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Eight Years Later…

"That child has been expelled at her third school," Ron Weasley hissed at his wife. "And the only reason why I put up with that bastard's presence is because Harry likes her."

"And why shouldn't he?" Hermione asked.

"I'm telling you there's something unnatural about that…thing," Ron snarled.

"Selene isn't unnatural," Hermione protested.

"She's Snape's brat," Ron said. "Therefore that makes her unnatural."

"Leave Severus alone," Hermione snarled. "The man's dead! Can't you at least respect what he did for us?"

"HE SHOVED HIS DICK INTO YOUR PUSSY," Ron screamed. "HE SIRED AN UNNATURAL CHILD AND YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME AN HEIR. I GUESS HIS DICK WAS BETTER THAN MINE?"

"HAY, LEAVE MUM ALONE," Selene screamed back. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY MUM LIKE THAT, YOU HORRIBLE MAN."

Ron grabbed her, but Hermione shot him with the end of her wand.

"I can't believe that you put up with this, mummy," Selene said. "How can you stand being married to a man that treats us like dirt?"

"Selene, it's for your own protection," Hermione told her. "One day, my darling, you'll understand why."

"I don't understand," Selene told her. "And I don't think that I ever will."

Selene stormed out, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Later that day Hermione asked Harry to come and visit him. He was the only one that knew the truth about what Snape had been and what kind of danger Selene was in just by breathing.

"I see that you shot Ron again," he told her.

"He grabbed Selene, Harry," Hermione told him. "He was going to beat her, I'm sure."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked her.

"I can't stay here," Hermione said. "I can't stand the thought that Ron will blame Selene for anything else. I'm afraid that he's going to really hurt her. Hades told me of a place where Selene will be safe. It's a camp for people like her. He said that Chiron will protect her from harm."

"And what will you do?" Harry asked.

"Work at the American Ministry of Magic," Hermione told him. "But for it to work I'm going to need money to pay for tickets to get on a ship."

"Will you two be okay?"

"I'll let you know how we are once we get to the States," Hermione said.

"Then I'll get the tickets ready," Harry said and a couple of days later she had the tickets and off the two of them went.


	2. Problems At Sea

Title: Hades Breaks His Oath

Rating: T

Summary: Lord Hades, in the form of Severus Snape, breaks his oath and sires a daughter with Hermione Granger. Follow Selene Granger as she puts up with her stepfather, travels to Camp Half-Blood, trains, battles monsters, and joins a quest to get back her father's helm of darkness. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks, everyone, for reviewing. And for those that want a update soon, here is your chapter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 2: Problems At Sea

Hermione's POV

"Thanks, once again, for the money, Harry," I told Harry as our baggage was loaded onto the ship.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" Harry asked me.

"I'm sure of it," I said. "Tell Ron that I'm sorry that I couldn't be the wife that he wanted, but I don't want my daughter to go through abuse and become an abuser as well."

Harry put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Things will get better."

"I know they will," I said.

He hugged me and me and Selene boarded the ship. I waved goodbye to Harry, though I saw Ginny glaring at me. I sighed and then we went to find our cabin. The first couple of days were fine, but as we got closer to the States, I noticed that the weather had changed. Brushing off the worry, I told Selene that I was going to sleep for a couple of hours.

"Mum, I don't like this weather," she said.

"I know that you don't, dear, but we'll soon be in the States and everything will be fine," I told her. "Remember the camp that your dad told me about?"

"Camp Half-Blood," she said.

"Yes, the only place in the world were you'll be safe," I told her. "And you can always contact me through the American Ministry of Magic."

"Okay, mum," she said and I headed to bed.

"_Hermione_," came a voice that I hadn't heard in years. "_This ship will be entering Poseidon's realm. He knows that my child is on this ship and he will sink it. You must demand that he rises so that you can talk to him. Unlike my brother, Poseidon isn't quick to anger. The mist will keep the mortals from knowing that you're talking to him. Now…WAKE UP_!"

I woke up with a start just in-time to hear my daughter screaming. I bolted out of bed and ran onto the deck. A huge storm was raging and I remembered Hades words.

"POSEIDON!" I screamed into the storm. "I DEMAND THAT YOU COME UP SO THAT WE CAN TALK."

Nothing happened, at first, and then a huge man suddenly appeared. "What do you want, mortal?"

"Hades told me that you know that his child is on this ship," I told him.

"And you want me to not sink it," he said. "You want me to allow my niece to live."

"Poseidon, I'm taking my daughter to safety," I told him. "To Camp Half-blood! Please, allow my daughter to live."

"I will allow her to live under one condition," he said. "She must never come into my realm again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Poseidon," I said.

"Then I give you safe passage," he said and then he went under the water and was gone.

"Dear Merlin, that was-."

"Poseidon," I said. "You're Uncle."

"He's better looking than Ron," she told me.

"Anyone is better looking than Ron," I told her. "Come on; let's get below deck before something else happens."

Three days later the ship pulled into port and I was so glad to see dry land. The moment that Selene stood on American soil, I had a funny feeling that we were in even more danger. I called Harry, telling him that we had made it safely, though we almost sank when we entered Poseidon's realm. When I hung up, with promise of another call, I got a taxi to take us to Camp Half-Blood. As we climbed in, I swore I saw Hades standing there.

"What's wrong, mum?" Selene asked.

"Nothing," I lied and the taxi pulled away.

The whole trip to Camp Half-Blood seemed to take forever. I kept thinking about many things. Why had Hades chosen me to bare his child? Why had he broken his oath? Why did someone like Ron Weasley feel worried about a child? I knew that Selene scared plenty of people, but none of them had called her a freak of nature. When the cab finally came to a stop I had Selene get out.

"Mum, aren't you coming?'

"I can't, honey," I said. "Go through that path and it will take you to camp. And whatever you do, don't stop until you reach the camp. Now get your stuff out and get moving. You don't want whatever is out there to get you."

"I love you mum," she said.

"And I love you as well, honey," I said, hugging her. "Now get going, before you get hurt."

She nodded and bolted. I wished her luck and then got into the cab and it drove away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Selene's POV

I did as my mum told me, the running part. I had no idea why I was even here in the States, but I trusted my mum's judgment. She had sort of protected me, though I don't really count staying with an abuser as actual protection. Still, I loved my mother enough to trust her when she said to run. And I'm glad that I did. I heard this noise that didn't sound human at all.

"_You have a monster coming at you, my darling. Keep on running, don't look back. Because if you look back, it will kill you_."

I don't know whose voice that was, but I followed the advice. Suddenly I saw what looked like the entrance to a camp and I went through. Turning around, I saw an eight headed monster about ready to do something. I watched as it sent a blast of fire at me, but it hit something, like a barrier, and nothing happened. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned and continued on my way.


	3. Being Determined

Title: Hades Breaks His Oath

Rating: T

Summary: Lord Hades, in the form of Severus Snape, breaks his oath and sires a daughter with Hermione Granger. Follow Selene Granger as she puts up with her stepfather, travels to Camp Half-Blood, trains, battles monsters, and joins a quest to get back her father's helm of darkness. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

Chapter 3: Being Determined

Selene's POV

Everyone stared at me as I entered the camp. I sort of felt as though I was on show. When one of them passed I suddenly asked, "I'm looking for Chiron."

"He's doing archery training," she said. "I'm Melissa White, daughter of Apollo."

"Selene Granger, daughter of Hades."

"Are you sure?" Melissa asked.

"My mother said that my father's Hades," I said. "Though she said that he had taken on a different name."

"Count on the gods to do that," she said. "Come on, I'll have you talk to Chiron and we can find out, for sure, if your father is really Hades."

I stared at her, but then followed her.

Chiron turned out to be a centaur, though he looked really kind. He gave a series of orders and then said, "Your father told me that you were coming."

"You know my father," I said.

"Yes, he's one of the Big Three, the brothers that took up lots to determine who would get what. Though it won't be official until he claims you. Come on, we'll have you-."

"HADES IS HERE!" someone screamed and everyone parted to let a man through, several winged women were with him.

"Hello, Chiron," the man said. "Hello, Selene."

"Dad," I gasped.

"You've grown so much," he said. "You're the girl that I knew you would become. My Furies are a little upset that they arrived too late to protect you when you finally reached land. But count on your mother to know what to do."

"Do you claim her, Lord Hades?" Chiron asked him.

"Of course," he said and a symbol appeared over my head.

"She's been determined," Chiron called out. "Lord of the Dead, King of the Underworld, Wielder of the Sword of Bones. Hail, Selene Granger, daughter of Hades."

"I wish for my daughter to go on a quest as soon as she's trained up," he called out. "My helm of darkness has been stolen and I need it back. Chiron, choose two heroes to help her."

"When was it stolen?" Chiron asked.

"During the Summer Solstice meeting," he said. "Since the war against Kronos, I've been allowed to all the important meetings. My helm must be found, or I will release the dead upon this earth. Do I make myself clear?'

"Yes, Lord Hades," Chiron said and then he was gone.

"Not again," someone said. "I bet it was a child of Ares or even Hermes."

"We do not place blame upon two god's children just because of what happened the first time," Chiron said. "Melissa, take Selene to cabin thirteen. Nico isn't there because he's in California. You'll be temporary cabin leader until he comes back. A complete list of activities that you can do will be waiting on you."

"Thanks," I said. "Is there anyway that I can get a hold of my mother."

"You can IM her, but I have a feeling that she won't be available for awhile," Chiron told me and with that, I was led away.

If I thought that the camp was cool, it was nothing to Hades cabin. When Melissa left me in-front, I entered. The whole cabin had been cleaned, but I could tell that someone lived here. The whole place was dark, but I was fine with that. I sat down on a bed that I knew wasn't occupied and started to unpack my things. No Ron here to be a jerk, no worries about being expelled, I was totally on my own.

At eight!

The next morning I woke up and saw that the list that Chiron had told me about was waiting on me. I had sword fighting, Greek studies, and wrestling. An orange shirt and other change of clothes were already waiting on me, so I showered and dressed. I was directed to where the food was and I found that I was all alone at my own table. Everyone looked at me oddly as I sat down.

"Hello," came a girl's voice

I turned to see a girl that looked a lot older than me, but she smiled at me and didn't give me a look that I was some kind of side show freak.

"Hello," I said.

"My name is Rachel Dare," she said. "I'm the Oracle of Delphi."

"The real oracle," I said, shocked.

"Yep," she said, grinning.

"Can I ask you a question," I said.

"Sure," she said.

"Why does everyone look at me strangely?"

"Well your Hades kid," she said, as though that answered everything. "He doesn't have a lot of kids now days, and the fact that you were sired a couple of years after Percy. Well I think that some people around here think that you were kept away from the States so that you wouldn't have to fight in the Titan War."

"But it's not my fault," I told her.

"Of course it's not," she said. "We've gone through a Titan war and as well as the war against Gaia, both that you missed."

I thought about that and then I asked, "What is the Helm of Darkness?"

"The symbol of your father's power," Rachel said. "The Cyclopes gave the three brothers their symbols of power. Zeus has the lighting bolt, Poseidon has his triton, and Hades has his helm of darkness. Someone wanted the helm for some unknown reason and Hades isn't happy about it. As it has been stolen before."

"So he wants me to go and look for it," I said.

"Well you're his daughter, so naturally you're to go and get it. But you have to have two others with you and most likely you'll get some help along the way."

"What kind of help?" I wondered.

"Who knows, with Hades," she said and then she left me alone with my thoughts.

When I was done eating, had to give an offering to my father before I could eat, I headed for sword fighting. I really didn't have a sword, so I had no idea if I was going to be any good. The person training me was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He was the hero, according to everyone, of both wars.

"Your Nico's sister," he said.

"Yeah," I said. "Um, I don't have a sword."

"Then use one of the ones that we have until you find the right sword for you," he told me, showing me a line of weapons that were ready for use.

I grabbed one, feeling how heavy it was. For the next two hours I had to fight the heaviness of the sword and I was grateful when Percy finally allowed me to leave. I showered and then put on a clean pair of clothes. My next lesson was taught by Annabeth Chase. She gave me a book and started at the beginning of the story called 'The Odyssey.' I had seen the movie, but I don't think the story lived up to the movie.

I had lunch and then it was off to wrestling, with the daughter of Ares. Clarisse was monster when it came to wrestling and I ended up in the infirmary because of how bad she was. Though I'm not talking about bad, as she can't wrestle. I really wanted my mother and I was hoping that tomorrow I could finally talk to her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hades POV

"Did you think that we wouldn't notice that you had broken your oath, brother," Zeus said, giving me a look that told me that he wasn't impressed.

"But you didn't attack her when she was in Britain," I said.

"Beyond our reach," Zeus told me. "But that doesn't mean that we didn't know that she was alive. Artemis informed us of her birth."

"We should have ruled to kill her," Artemis said.

"How dare you sit there, niece, and think that you have the right to make that call," I snarled. "I went through a nightmare finally getting Tom Riddle down there and you wanted to rule on the life of my daughter."

"Do we have any idea who stole your helm?" Hera asked.

"No, we don't," Poseidon said. "Though he's willing to have his daughter go on a quest to find it."

"I think it's a good idea," Athena said. "And I'll be her champion."

"You would be the daughter of death's champion."

"Father, don't you trust my wisdom anymore?" Athena asked him.

"Of course, I do," he said.

"Then it's settled," she told him.

"Brother, there's no way that anyone of the children of the gods could have gone down to the Underworld and stolen my helm while I slept. Even my wife dares not touch it. Someone was there, I know it, and he, or she, got her hands on it. And I vow, on the river sty's, that I will find out who stole it. I don't care if my daughter finds out or I do, they will pay for taking what wasn't there's."

A booming sound told them that the river had accepted my vow.


	4. Going On a Quest

Title: Hades Breaks His Oath

Rating: T

Summary: Lord Hades, in the form of Severus Snape, breaks his oath and sires a daughter with Hermione Granger. Follow Selene Granger as she puts up with her stepfather, travels to Camp Half-Blood, trains, battles monsters, and joins a quest to get back her father's helm of darkness. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

Chapter 4: Going On a Quest

Selene's POV

The next morning I was finally able to contact my mum. She was shocked to hear from me, but glad that I had been somewhat accepted. Though I didn't tell her that the other campers still whispered behind my back. When I told her that my father's helm of darkness had been stolen, she was shocked.

"But who could of stolen it?" she asked. "And for what reason?"

"I don't know," I said. "But I'm hoping to find out."

"Well be careful and tell your father that I said hi," she said and then the connection broke.

I talked to mum a couple of times a week, always when she wasn't working, and trained really hard. I finally got a sword that I liked, and that I could actually use. I was also introduced to 'Capture the Flag'. I might not have won, but at least I tried. The second 'capture the flag' landed me in the infirmary for a couple of days. Finally, a month after I had arrived at camp, Chiron summoned me to 'The Big House.' When I arrived I found Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase was there as well.

"Take a seat," he said and I did. "As both of you know Hades Helm of Darkness was stolen as he slept. Hades has vowed to make the person personally pay for what he, or she, has done. Since Hades asked for his daughter to help in finding his property, I've decided that Percy and Annabeth will come on this quest as well."

"I hope that he doesn't think that I took it," Percy said.

"He knows that you're not that smart, seaweed brain," Annabeth said.

"Selene, go to cave and get your prophecy from Rachel. That will tell you all where to start."

I nodded and left the Big House to head to Rachel's cave.

I had only been in Rachel's cave, once, and it was a gloomy place with several servants that attended to the Oracles every need. When I entered she was busy reading a book, but looked at me when she saw who it was.

"You need a prophecy," she said.

"Yes," I said and she put the book down and walked over to the tripod and sat down. At once her eyes turned white and smoke came out of her mouth.

"_**I'm the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophesy of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the Python. Come seeker and ask**_."

"I need to find my father's Helm of Darkness," I told her.

"_**You shall go South, to the place where Voodoo reigns and talk to the Voodoo queen that existed so long ago, you shall face a foe that has masked as a friend, and you shall find the Helm of Darkness in the house that belongs to the god that overthrew your father**_."

Rachel's head went forward and then she woke up.

"Did you get that?" she asked me.

"Yes," I said and I hurried out to head back to the Big House.

I told them what Rachel had said and Annabeth said, "She must be talking about New Orleans. That's the only place where Voodoo reigns."

"What about this Voodoo Queen that existed so long ago?" I asked them.

"Marie Laveau," Annabeth said. "I went to New Orleans years ago and father said that's where Marie lived and practiced her art. But I don't know what she means about a foe that has masked as a friend, or about that you'll find the Helm in the house that belongs to the god that overthrew Hades."

"Worry about one line of the prophecy at a time," Chiron told us. "Head to New Orleans and talk to the ghost of Marie. She might have some information that you can use."

"Could you call my mother and tell her that I'm on a quest," I asked Chiron.

"No problem," he said and then we hurried to get ready.

The camp store loaned us a hundred dollars in 'mortal' money, some large coins that Annabeth called Drachma, some supplies and food. Their friend, Grover, looked upset about not going, but Percy promised that he would let him know what was going on. We were then off, heading for New Orleans. We took the bus, which would be several, to New Orleans.

"Last time that I was on a bus, it blew up," Percy told us.

"Percy, don't say that around people," Annabeth told him.

"When did this happen?" I asked them.

"Several years ago," he answered.

The bus pulled out and I yawned. Getting up this early had to be against some law. I turned my head, resting it against the window. Suddenly I found myself in a room, a figure standing there.

"Hades daughter will be coming for her father's stupid helm," she told the shadow.

"Make sure that you make her being able to find the helm impossible," the shadow said.

"Don't worry, mother, I'll make sure that she won't be able to find it," she said and then I woke up.

I turned over and saw Percy and Annabeth sleeping. I looked out the window, thinking about what I had seen. So it was a woman that had stolen my father's helm. It would only be a matter of time before I found out who she was, and then my father would take care of her. But who was her mother? I was determined to find out.


	5. Talking To a Ghost

Title: Hades Breaks His Oath

Rating: T

Summary: Lord Hades, in the form of Severus Snape, breaks his oath and sires a daughter with Hermione Granger. Follow Selene Granger as she puts up with her stepfather, travels to Camp Half-Blood, trains, battles monsters, and joins a quest to get back her father's helm of darkness. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

Chapter 5: Talking To a Ghost

Hades POV

I watched my daughter leave with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Personally I don't know what Chiron thought allowing my least favorite nephew go with my eight-year-old daughter. But there was nothing that I could do about it, now. I would have to wait and see what happened. I just hoped that they had a better chance of finding my Helm and getting it back to me.

"Are you worried that she'll fail, Master?" one of my Furies asked.

"No, I'm worried about what she'll find when she finds the one that stole my Helm," I told her.

"Want us to watch her, protect her?" she asked.

"One of you," I ordered. "I need the other two down here."

"As you wish," she said and then she vanished.

"Good luck, my daughter," I said and then I turned and headed for bed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Selene's POV

It took us three days to finally reach New Orleans. The whole city was buzzing with excitement that I had to grin. The feeling of death was all around me, which was explained by the fact that natural disasters happened here and loads of dead had been buried here.

"Come on, I know where to find her," Annabeth said and she took us in the direction of one of the oldest cemeteries in the city.

It took us ten minutes to reach where she was buried, a procession of black men and women were walking down the road. It seems that everything here was about death and not about life. I knew that if I had been any other child of a god I would have found the place deadly boring. Annabeth kept looking at nameplates but my senses told me exactly where to go.

"It's here," I told them and I heard them running to where I was.

"There she is," Annabeth said. "Um, are you sure that it's okay to do this while mortals are around?"

"I think the mist will keep them from seeing," I said. "I know that my mother mentioned that the mist kept people from seeing her talking to Poseidon."

I took out my pen and changed it into a sword. Sliding into the grave, I felt the connection to the Underworld. Suddenly the ghost of the Voodoo queen appeared before us.

"Hello, child of Hades," she said. "What do you seek?"

"I need to know where the Helm of Darkness is at," I told her.

"To find the helm you must face the person that took it," she said. "It's a woman, though I don't know her name. She's hated you from the beginning, though many did. She hates your mother, though several did. You will find her where she thrives, in discord, a place of no hope, in a place of final end. She's ten miles west of here. Now leave an offering of my help and all will be right in the world."

And she vanished.

"Discord," Annabeth said. "So this woman has to be the daughter of Eris, the goddess of Discord."

I left an offering and then asked, "So where would we find a place of no hope, in a place of final end?"

"The only place that I know that matches will be an insane asylum," Annabeth said. "And there happens to be one exactly ten miles from here."

"Great," Percy said. "And now I'm glad that Grover didn't come."

"Let's get going," I said. "I want to get my dad's helm back as soon as possible."

I called a cab and told them where I wanted to go. It seems going to the local insane asylum isn't as odd as Percy wanted me to believe. When the cab pulled up, we got in and the cab pulled away. We didn't talk about what we were going to do when he got there, I personally didn't want to look as though I was an escaped prisoner from said insane asylum. When we got out, I paid for the fare, and the cab pulled away.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Percy asked.

"Well people are going in and out," Annabeth said, as several screams could be heard. "So it might be safe to face her daughter."

"Or this could be a huge trap," I told them. "Let's keep on our toes."

"Sounds like a good idea," Percy said and we walked in.

No sooner had we entered but the screaming stopped and we found ourselves alone. I turned and looked at my cousins, and they both figured out the same thing. The sound of people had been an illusion. The door suddenly shut and locked, and we were alone with the daughter of Eris.

"I'm going to summon help," I told them. "Some old friends of mum's."

"Let's hope their not zombies," Percy said as I slammed my sword into the ground and summoned a couple of my mum's friends, and some of Harry's.

Suddenly Remus and his wife, Dora, Fred Weasley, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Alister Moody were standing there.

"Well this is a change of pace," Fred said.

"Guys this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," I told them. "Percy, Annabeth, this is Fred Weasley, Alister Moody, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus and Dora Lupin."

"Daughter of Hades," Alister said.

"Have you met them?" Percy asked.

"Percy, all the dead know who's related to Hades," Annabeth said. "Just like those that lost a war know who Ares kids are."

"Guys, my father's helm has been stolen and Marie told us that we would find the person that stole it here," I told them. "Help me find her and I will send you back to the Underworld."

"As you wish," Lily said.

"Come on; let's find this woman so that I can get it back."

"They look like zombies," Percy told me.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Any ideas, Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Let's split up," she said. "That way we can cover more ground that way."

"Sounds like a good idea," Remus said.

"Okay, Remus and Dora, you will go with Annabeth and check out the second floor, Fred, James, and Lily you will go and check out the top floor, and me Percy, and the rest will check out this floor."

"Oh great, we get the top floor," Fred moaned. "I bet you she's waiting on us, going to do something nasty."

"Fred, you've been down in the Underworld," Remus said. "Nothing up here can get any nastier than that."

"Okay, let's do it," Annabeth said and we split up.

"Why an insane asylum?" Fred moaned.

I watched the others vanish and then I, Percy, Sirius, and Alister investigated the bottom floor Sirius said, "Everyone was excited when you were born."

"Yeah, well tell that to Ron," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My mum married Ron Weasley to supposedly protect me," I told him. "He used to try and beat me because I kept on getting expelled. She finally left his butt where it belongs, in England."

"Who's your mum?"

"Hermione Granger," I said. "He used to remind me that I was Snape's kid, though that's not his real name."

"Hades was pretending to be mortal," Sirius said.

"Yes," I said.

"The gods will take forms to make you think one thing," Percy said. "Thankfully, mother knew who my father was right away."

"And why was he taking a mortal form?"

"Sirius, stop asking a ton of questions," Alister growled.

I turned and faced him. "I'll answer that one. To make sure that Tom Riddle was brought down to the Underworld. That's what my mum told me, though it was easy to work it out after I finally met him."

"So this helm is very important to your father," Sirius said.

"Yes, and don't think about taking it," I told him. "I know who your dad is, it's Hermes."

"And how can you tell that?"

"I can smell thieves on you," I told him. "Anyway, we know who all the dead demigods were."

He stuck his tongue out at me and then we heard screaming.

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed and we bolted, Alister trailing behind, to the second floor.

When we entered the room I came face to face with the woman that Marie had told us about. She had Annabeth against the wall, grinning at us. It was….


	6. Fighting the Daughter of Eris

Title: Hades Breaks His Oath

Rating: T

Summary: Lord Hades, in the form of Severus Snape, breaks his oath and sires a daughter with Hermione Granger. Follow Selene Granger as she puts up with her stepfather, travels to Camp Half-Blood, trains, battles monsters, and joins a quest to get back her father's helm of darkness. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

Chapter 6: Fighting the Daughter of Eris

Selene's POV

Ginny!

"No, this isn't happening," I said.

"Well look what we have here," Ginny said. "Snape's bratty daughter, or should I say Hades bratty daughter. Boy he had us all fooled into thinking that he was mortal."

"You stole my father's helm," I said.

"Well what can you expect from the daughter of the goddess of Discord, a happy day," she said. "When I found out that my mother wasn't Mrs. Weasley, well I really got mad. And then mum came and told me how to get down to the Underworld. She wanted his symbol of power taken so that he would blame Ares or Hermes children for the thief. Personally I thought that Poseidon would have drowned you in the damn sea and I wouldn't have to worry about your stupid face butting into my business."

"Where is the helm?" I demanded.

"Why in the house that's dedicated to the god that overthrew your father," she said.

"You're a nasty piece of work," Lily said.

"Oh shut up, you bag of bones," she snarled. "Now let's get down to the part where I kill you and keep your father's helm."

"I don't think so," said a woman's voice and before I could turn around one of dad's furies came through and snatched her from the ground.

She screamed, sending spell after spell at the fury. But I knew that it would be no good. She soon vanished down into the Underworld and was gone.

"Thanks, guys, for helping," I said. "But I still don't know what house their talking about that overthrew father."

"Try Christianity," Lily said, smiling. "Christ overthrew all the pagan gods."

"Thanks, but it doesn't help me one bit," I said. "Which church did she hide the helm at?"

"Well it would have to be local," Percy said.

"Guys, I think I know which one you're talking about," Annabeth said and we bolted.

Later on I would find out that I kind of forgot to send them back to the Underworld.

St. Mary's Cathedral had the smell of the helm all over it. I had never seen the thing, but I could smell it. When we entered I pointed to the altar.

"How fitting," Percy said. "Chose the one place that no person would dare go to, and hide the most powerful weapon ever forged in it."

"Let's get it out of there and I can send it back to the Underworld," I told them.

We walked towards the altar when a priest suddenly appeared. He looked at us and then said, "She told me that you three might be coming."

"Great," I muttered.

"Personally I think that I should have been the one that killed you," he said and then he changed form and soon a huge lion was staring at us.

"Nemian Lion, Selene," Annabeth said and we drew our weapons.

"The thing that Hercules fought," I told her.

"The same one," Annabeth said and we went in different directions.

It roared at us and then charged at Percy, for some unknown reason. Suddenly all the water that was in the church came out of nowhere and wrapped around the lion. I stared at the show in shock and then the candles burned out and the door burst open. In walked my father.

"Vanish," he hissed and the lion was gone, the water falling on the floor. "WHERE'S MY BLASTED HELM OF DARKNESS?"

"Behind the altar, father," I told him.

"Trust the daughter of Eris not to have any brains," he snarled and he walked up to the altar and pulled out what had to be the ugliest thing that I had ever seen in my life. "Finally, you're back in my hands."

He walked past us and then I asked, "What happened to Ginny?"

He stopped and turned to look at me. "Just like your mother, dear. Ginny Potter is currently suffering for what she did."

"But why did she do it?" I asked him.

"To get back at you," he answered. "She hated you just as much as she hated your mother. Even more when she thought that I was that mortal Severus Snape. She thought that your mother had betrayed her family by being with me, even though she found out, later, that her mother was Eris."

"Are you going to tell mum what happened?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I'm going to tell her that your one brave girl," he said. "I'm very proud of you, my dear. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" I asked.

"When you summon the dead, for help, make sure you send them back," he said, grinning at me. "I've gotten back Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, James Potter, and Alister Moody, but the others seem to of vanished. Oh well, their beyond my hand."

I had a funny feeling that he had decided to allow them to escape, but that was just a thought. He soon vanished, along with the fury, and I knew that our quest was over.

"Thank the gods that's over," Annabeth said. "Shortest quest, ever, but at least we didn't have to go down to the Underworld."

"Or stop a war," Percy said.

"Yeah, I'm glad as well," I said. "Though do you think that Harry will freak out if his mum suddenly appears?"

"You know, I really don't want to know the answer to that," Annabeth said and we all left the church.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"We've been looking for Ginny for five days," I told Kingsley. "I have no idea where she's at and I'm getting worried."

"I know, me too," Kingsley said.

There was a sudden knock on the door and I thought that, maybe, Ginny had returned. When I opened it I almost passed out with shock at who was standing there.

"Hello, Harry," the woman said. "Gods, the last time I saw you you were on your death walk."

"Mum," I said, gasping.

"Yes, honey, and look who came with me," she said and I saw Remus and Nymphadora Lupin standing there.

"But, how?"

"Well that's a very long story," Lily said. "But if you want to know where Ginny's at, she's down in the Underworld. Hades isn't happy with her."

"Yeah, what do you expect from someone that stole the Helm of Darkness," Dora said.

"Can we come in?" Lily asked me.

I nodded and let them pass.


	7. Hermione's Shocking Visit

Title: Hades Breaks His Oath

Rating: T

Summary: Lord Hades, in the form of Severus Snape, breaks his oath and sires a daughter with Hermione Granger. Follow Selene Granger as she puts up with her stepfather, travels to Camp Half-Blood, trains, battles monsters, and joins a quest to get back her father's helm of darkness. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I got my cold and flu shot and I felt as though someone had run me over with a bus or something. Glad you liked the story and thanks for commenting.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7: Hermione's Shocking Visit

Selene's POV

I was so glad to get back to Camp Half-Blood. I slept in my bed in Hades cabin and was treated like a hero, when everyone woke up and found out that we were back. Chiron was pleased that the universe was right again, even if the Underworld had three missing souls that Hades seemed to forget to go and get. It wasn't that he was mad or anything, which I think that, meant that he intended me to forget to send them back. I doubt that father would ever admit that he allowed souls to escape.

"At least their good ones," Annabeth said.

Things moved on, went on a couple more quests, though they didn't have the same connection as my first one did. Nico, to my shock, finally came back. He wasn't really happy about having another 'sister' but he promised not to turn me into a pile of bones.

"Nico, she got your father's helm back," Percy said.

"Still doesn't mean that I want another sister," he said.

I knew that I had work to do on him.

A month after my helm of darkness quest my mother visited. She couldn't cross the borders so I had to walk onto mortal soil. She gave me a huge hug and said, "Ron has given me my divorce."

"That's great," I said. "So no more dumb Ron."

"He's completely out of our lives," she told me. "But-."

"But what?" I asked, afraid that we would be going back to England.

"Well even though he's no longer around, I'm still staying here in the States," she told me.

"So where' not going back."

"Nope," she said. "I talked to Minerva, and she said that you can go to one of the school's here in the States. I think that will be better for you than having to be around kids that will most likely be told how bad I was in divorcing Ron."

"Do you think that they will do that?"

"Anything is possible with dumb parents," she said. "So I heard that you got your father's helm of darkness back."

"Yeah," I said.

"And forgot to return some souls back to the Underworld," she added and I went red. "Don't worry, Hades explained that he's not really looking for them. Dear, I'm sorry about dragging you to the other side of the pond and making you go through this. But, I'm not ashamed that I gave birth to you, you understand what I'm saying."

"I'm not mad at you," I told her. "I'm glad that you did. I made some great friends and I'm going to be working on my brother."

She looked at me and then said, "Brother."

"His name is Nico," I told her. "He's a little rough around the edges, but Percy says that he's a good friend."

"Glad to hear that," she said. "Look, I need to go. Harry is trying to get his wife declared dead. Something about her dying in some freak accident, but they haven't found the body."

"Yeah, about that," I said.

"What about that?"

"Mum, she was the one that stole the Helm of Darkness. She was the daughter of Eris."

"The Goddess of Discord," she said and I nodded. "Who would of thought? I thought she just hated me because you weren't Ron's kid. Though I really doubt that the Ministry will believe that."

"Yeah," I said, knowing that she was right.

"Well have a good time and let me know when I can see you," she said and then she vanished.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and then Annabeth's voice said, "You have a great mother."

"Thanks," I said. "Come on, let's go and train.

"I'm all for that," she said and we ran back to camp.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Ten Years Later_….

"Come on," I yelled as I led three campers through the woods that would take them to Camp Half-blood.

We were being followed by several harpies that thought we were dinner. One of them fell and I ran over and picked him up.

"Their coming!" one of them said.

"Keep moving," I told them. "And don't stop until you get past that tree."

I pointed to the tree in the distance and the two of them ran for their lives. I managed to get the boy moving and soon the four of us were past the barrier, the harpies hitting it. They screamed in fury and then flew away.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Come on, lets get you all cleaned up."

"Great job, Selene," Chiron said when the campers had been taken to Hermes cabin.

"Not a problem," I said, setting down.

"So how was the wedding of Percy and Annabeth?" Mr. D. asked.

"Monsters," I said. "How do you think I found the three campers?"

"And we thought it was due to the bride and groom," Chiron said. "I wonder who their godly parents are."

"We'll find out," I told him.

"Of course," Chiron said. "So what are their names?"

"Let's see," I said, taking out a piece of paper, "Andrew Thomas, Mary Potter, I think I know who her mortal father is, and Sandra Kane."

"And how do you think you know who Miss Potter's mortal father is?"

"Because there's only one Potter and he defended me from my nasty former stepfather," I told him.

"Point taken," Chiron said.

That night Mary Potter's mother revealed herself to be Athena, goddess of wisdom, Andrew Thomas's father was Ares, god of war, but Sandra Kane's mother didn't reveal herself until a couple of days later. Her mother was Aphrodite, goddess of love. I didn't think anything of how strange it was until she personally visited.

"I've done a bad thing," she told everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Chiron asked.

"It's her father," she moaned. "Gods, why didn't I noticed it at the time. I thought he was just a mortal that could see through the mist, but I was wrong."

All the campers looked at each other and then she said, "Sandra Kane's father is Carter Kane, ruler of the First Nome in Cairo Egypt. He's an Egyptian magician! We're not supposed to even meet."

Oh why can life just be simple?

"Wait a minute, are you telling us that the Egyptian gods are real," Chiron said. "And that she's-."

"The daughter of Horus," Aphrodite said. "And the daughter of me."

Everyone looked at Sandra and I felt sorry for her. I got up and said, "I'll train her."

"You will take on an Egyptian/Greek hybrid," Chiron said.

"Yes," I said. "After all, you believed in me when everyone else didn't."

"Very well, she's your responsibility," Aphrodite said.

I nodded, and then looked at Sandra. This was going to be one long trial. And boy was I right, but I won't have it any other way. I was sure, down in the Underworld, that my father was proud of me.

I was right about that as well, though it would take me years, and my death, to prove that I had been right in that feeling.

THE END

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry if I made this story go fast, that was not my intention. I do hope that all of you enjoyed this story and I will have a sequel up.


End file.
